


Loving You Is Easy

by starrywolf101



Series: My Best Stories [10]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Repetiton, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: It's a human trait: the want to fly. In fact, humans engineered the impossible to make themselves fly.We all have a fascination with the sky. Some are content to stick to planes, other wish for wings.





	Loving You Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, but adorable. I wanted to write something with wings and then I came up with this... you know how it is.

Jaren tried again… and again… and again.

No matter how many times he tried-

No matter how much of a head start he had-

No matter how high he jumped-

No matter how much wind there was-

And no matter how hard he flapped his milky-white wings… Jaren could never achieve liftoff.

He watched everyone else flying through the skies, he saw children getting it at such a young age.

He understood the science of flight, he studied the forces of liftoff. Though, there's a difference between seeing and doing. 

Fact is, his wings were never meant for flight.

They were plain, basic, and weak. His stupid feathers didn't even glitter in the sunlight like they were supposed to.

Jaren tried again… and again… and again.

Each and every attempt gave him bruises and scrapes as he hit the ground.

So, he gives up. The fiery determination in his eyes diminishes. He just sits on the cold ground, hugging his knees to his chest with his useless wings draped around himself. 

And that's where John found him.

John, with his beautiful blue wings that glittered silver in the sunlight.

John, with his large wings that carried him high in the sky.

John: who is perfect.

John: who silently sits beside him; comforting presence blanketing him.

"You know, flying is overrated," John finally says getting Jaren to look at him in confusion. "As nice as it is to feel the wind in my feathers, it's lonely in the sky."

Jaren chews his lip, asking John: "What's the ground got that's better than the sky?"

Without any hesitation, John looks Jaren directly in the eyes. "You," he hugs Jaren; wrapping a large blue wing around the other's body.


End file.
